Passion refoulée & Amour inavoué
by Gothmary96
Summary: Un calepin qui renfermait temps de secrets. Une jeune femme et sa plume. Un jeune homme et son envie. Un amour caché et une passion inavouée. Serez-vous tenté? OS Harry/Hermione.


**Bien le bonjour à vous tous et toutes!**

**Je suis heureuse d'être de retour avec une toute nouvelle Fiction qui traite du couple Harry/Hermione. **

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaisse point, je me présente; Gothmary96. **

**Mais bon, jr ne m'éterniserai pas plus...**

**Je voudrais seulement remercier Ringo_Chu pour la correction et aussi JK Rowling pour le fabuleux monde de Harry Potter.**

**Bref, Bonne lecture!**

**Gothmary96**

* * *

**Passion refoulée et Amour inavoué**

Ce soir-là, suivant le rythme des bourrasques de vent, les arbres dansaient un ballet endiablé et à ça venait s'ajouter le doux bruit des hululements des hiboux. Couché dans sa couchette, Harry regardait Hermione griffonner dans un cahier. Il regardait sa plume tracer des lignes sur le papier et il vit avec quelle grâce elle maniait cette magnifique plume qu'il lui avait offert le Noël passé. Il trouvait son visage plus que fascinant, elle était concentrée, son nez se retroussait un peu, ses lèvres se pinçaient et des mèches folles allaient chatouiller les contours de son visage pâle. Oui, Hermione Granger était une fille sublime et voilà qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il dériva le regard de son visage pour se concentrer sur ses courbes, plus précisément sa poitrine qu'il devinait de taille moyenne, mais ferme et galbée.

À cette pensée, il sentit une étrange sensation naître dans son bas-ventre. Il remonta immédiatement les yeux vers son visage.

Ses lèvres… Étaient-elles douces, chaudes et avaient-elles un goût sucré?

Soudainement, il fut surpris de les voir remuer. Il leva précipitamment les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat de la brunette. Il ressentit immédiatement les battements de son cœur lui tambouriner le buste. _Merde!_

-Harry? Je me demandais… Harry? Ça va? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'enflammer et essaya de cacher son malaise en déglutissant et esquissant un sourire.

-Euh… Oui, oui, Hermione!

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

_Merde!_

Puis, elle retourna à son gribouillage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Hermione? Demanda Harry en se redressant en position assise sur son lit.

Bizarrement, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'esquisser un sourire timide et de rougir. Elle garda le regard fixe, mais arrêta tout mouvement. La belle brune lui chuchota d'une voix à peine audible;

-Je ne suis pas en train d'écrire, je dessine.

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Harry. Alors, Hermione dessinait? Il ne le savait pas. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et que dessines-tu?

Hermione osa lever, un peu, les yeux et Harry y décela de la gêne.

-Pas grand-chose…

Harry étant curieux de nature se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table. En arrivant près d'elle, la jeune femme referma son cahier à croquis, avec un sourire timide.

-Tu ne veux pas me les montrer?

La jeune femme garda le regard fixe sur sa la table et se tortilla les doigts de façon nerveuse.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour voir le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce, en prenant place sur une chaise.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle avait peur. Peur d'elle-même, de ses dessins, de ses… sentiments.

-On a tous des choses à cacher, tu sais, Harry…

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité. Est-ce que pour une fois…

-Nous ne devrions pas… Je ne devrais pas. Dit-elle pleine de regrets.

-Si je t'avouais quelque chose… Tu me montrerais tes croquis?

Sur ses mots, Hermione en vint à hésiter. Curieuse de nature, elle voulait connaitre les aveux d'Harry, mais en même temps… ses croquis étaient comme son journal intime. Pour elle, c'était l'une des meilleures façons de se vider le cœur et l'esprit de toutes les pensées qui l'asseyaient durant la journée.

-Dit-moi... Balbutia-t-elle timidement.

Subitement, elle se détesta d'avoir prononcé ses mots. Et si Harry voulait lui révéler quelque chose sur Ginny. Ça elle n'y avait pas pensé!

Surpris, Harry n'osa pas parler et regarda Hermione d'un œil scrutateur.

-Tu es sérieuse?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais même là, elle ne savait si elle devait ou pas faire quelque chose.

-Harry, tu me connais depuis déjà un moment alors… fait ce qui te semble juste et bien. Répondit-elle en sentant un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

Sérieusement, Harry songea à toutes les conséquences, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il s'y risqua. Il devait en confier un minimum.

-Tu sais avec l'isolement… Je me suis rendu compte que… qu'une personne était indispensable à mes yeux. Je crois que j'éprouve pour elle…

Entendant débiter ce monologue, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Harry parlait de Ginny Weasley. Elle l'avait toujours su, ses deux-là s'aimaient et elle les avait toujours poussé l'un vers l'autre, mais elle dans tout ça? Elle dans tout ça, elle s'était négligée et avait pensé au bonheur de sa meilleure amie et non au sien. Hermione était amoureuse d'Harry depuis le premier jour! Elle l'aimait depuis trop longtemps. Ses croquis, ses sentiments enfouis…

Revenant à elle, elle éclata;

-C'est beau! J'ai compris la chanson! Ginny te manque, tu l'aimes et tu ne souhaites que la retrouver! Merci, Harry…

Subitement, il se tu. Il sentait que le ton d'Hermione était irrité, un peu agressif. Il la toisa en essayant de comprendre ce qui la rendait comme ça. Puis, il pensa à quelque chose. Et si Hermione éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Et voilà qu'elle était persuadée que c'était de Ginny qu'il lui parlait!

Merlin!

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade! Il se sentait tout à coup mieux. Mieux que jamais! Il avait peur de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Hermione… ce n'est pas de Ginny que je parle, mais d'une autre…

La brune roula les yeux et soupira. Elle se trouvait tout à coup bien ridicule. Si ce n'était pas de Ginny, il parlait de Cho! Elle ne le savait que trop.

-Je parle de toi… fini par dire Harry les joues plus rouges qu'une coccinelle.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête et croisa le regard timide du Survivant. Avait-elle bien entendu? Harry venait de lui dire qu'il…

-Tu…

Le brun hocha la tête de haut en bas et lui sourit timidement. Voilà, il venait de lui avouer.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Hermione… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Le souffle de la brune se coupa et elle sentit tous ses muscles se raidir et elle regarda Harry qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Doucement, il tassa une mèche de ses cheveux et la ramena vers son oreille avant de lui susurrer.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Puis, il alla poser une main dans le creux de ses reins, ensuite il joua avec la ligne de son jean et passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de la brunette.

Hermione soupira et frissonna.

Puis elle jeta sa tête vers l'arrière et elle s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Dis-moi que c'est réciproque, Hermione.

Quand elle entendit son nom, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard brulant d'un jeune homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis trop longtemps.

Ne voulant pas de mots, Hermione alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Au contact des lèvres d'Hermione, Harry ne put se retenir de les capturer et de l'embrasser avec vigueur et passion.

Bien vite, Hermione glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et celui-ci continua de caresser le dos de sa bienaimée. Le seul touché de sa peau le rendait ivre de plaisir.

Emporté par cette frénésie, Hermione sentit qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps face à ses pulsions et elle monta sur les cuisses d'Harry et approfondit son baiser en frôlant la lèvre inférieure du survivant avec sa langue. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et laissa à Hermione le loisir de commencer une dance effréné.

L'ambiance était chaude.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry commença à relever le t-shirt de la brune. En le lui retirant complètement, il y rompit de ce fait le langoureux baiser qu'il échangeait avec sa douce.

Rouge de gêne, à bout de souffle, Hermione baissa les yeux et se concentra sur l'épaule du jeune éphèbe.

-Dit-moi… Je veux savoir… Lui dicta Harry. Hermione?

À son nom, elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard presque noir, un jeune homme aux joues rouges et à la respiration sifflante.

Elle ne parla toujours pas et continua de fixer le visage d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait rêvé d'embrasser, un jour. Elle était folle amoureuse d'Harry, depuis trop longtemps. Et puis, Ron n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour rendre Harry jaloux. Ron et elle ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Harry.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, de toucher le corps d'une femme qu'il appréciait depuis nombre d'année. Apprécier? Non, aimer. Seulement, il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour et celui-ci peut évoluer. Il aimait Hermione, depuis toujours, mais avec le temps… Il l'avait aimé autrement que comme sa meilleure amie. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour où il l'avait vu pleurer à cause de Ron, l'an dernier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour son ami, il voulait qu'elle sourit pour lui.

Et voilà, il était là, dans une tente, au plein milieu des bois avec dans ses bras une des plus belles jeunes femmes qu'il connaissait. LA plus belle des jeunes femmes, à vrai dire. Ron n'était plus là pour lui nuire et il l'avait pour lui seul.

-Harry, est-ce que… tu m'aimes?

Un sourire attendrit se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Survivant et il leva le menton de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui.

-Ne me brise pas le cœur… Ne meurt pas. Dit-elle en se collant à lui.

Mourir. Il est vrai qu'il devait tuer Voldemort pour vivre.

Il ne répondit rien aux dires de la jeune femme, lui promettre aurait été lui mentir si cela avait été faux.

Doucement, il fit monter ses mains jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutif rose. Il l'a défit et fit glisser les bretelles le long ses épaules.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle n'osa pas se redresser pour laisser voir sa poitrine à Harry. Elle plaqua plutôt ses bras sur celle-ci de peur qu'il l'a voit.

-N'ai pas peur de ton corps. Lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lentement, Harry glissa une main vers ses seins et il l'a senti frissonner. Quand, Hermione baissa malgré elle ses bras, elle senti les mains chaudes d'Harry enrober sa poitrine et doucement, il commença à caresser ses mamelons. Au début, Hermione trouvait cette sensation un peu déplacée, mais elle finit par apprécier.

Impatiente, Hermione tira sur le t-shirt d'Harry et lui retira. Se sentant un peu plus à égalité avec le jeune homme elle se détendit.

Quand elle finit par regarder les mains d'Harry qui caressait sa poitrine, elle en rougit un peu plus.

-Tes seins sont parfaits, Mione. Sur ses mots, il approcha sa bouche de ses seins et il commença à les suçoter, les mordiller et les titiller de la langue.

Sous le plaisir, Hermione se cambra et laissa la langue de son amant lui prodiguer une délicieuse torture.

Harry se rendit compte de tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait et cela augmenta l'afflux de sang dans une partie de son anatomie, ce dont Hermione se rendit compte.

Il la souleva et elle s'agrippa à ses hanches et avant de totalement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Hermione et Harry étaient déjà rendu dans le lit de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans une petite pièce isolée des garçons.

En touchant l'oreiller, Hermione échappa un soupir d'aise. Harry se positionna au-dessus et mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme.

D'un geste adroit Harry retira le jeans de la brune et le sien suivit.

Plus qu'une barrière. Le sous-vêtement.

Plus que jamais excité, Harry sentait sa verge accroitre encore plus à l'intérieur de son boxer rouge. Il l'a plaqua sur la culotte de coton rose de sa compagne et commença à mimer l'acte sexuel en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Instinctivement, Hermione noua ses jambes au bassin d'Harry qui se surprit de ce geste.

-S'il-te-plait, jure-moi que tu es… Grogna Harry en continuant ses mouvements.

-Oui, Harry… Le premier.

Harry soupira et désormais rassuré, il glissa deux doigts sous le tissu humide de son amante. Sentant la douce moiteur de l'entre d'Hermione, il me put retenir ses instincts et il arracha la culotte. Surprise, Hermione se raidit et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme lui embrassa le front pour la rassurer, puis il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse avant de lui dire;

-N'ai pas peur… Je suis là, ais confiance.

Sur ses paroles, la brunette se décontracta un peu et laissa Harry continuer. Ce que le brun fit. Il passa son pouce sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme qui se tortilla à son contact. Il continua donc de presser le bouton de chair gonflé et il glissa deux doigts vers la féminité brulante et humide d'Hermione.

Sous les caresses de son amant, Hermione ne pouvait que pousser des cris de plaisir. Jamais, elle n'avait eu de telles sensations dans le bas de son ventre.

Quand Harry introduisit ses doigts en elle, Hermione se figea un peu, la sensation qu'elle venait d'avoir était brulante. Ça faisait un peu mal.

Lentement, Harry fit des vas et vient et relevant les hanches, Hermione sentit son mal se dissiper.

Sentant la jouissance arriver, elle tira sur le boxer d'Harry libérant une verge gonflé et de bonne taille.

Ce fut le moment où Harry comprit qu'il devait la faire sienne.

Rapidement, il la pénétra et Hermione poussa un cri de douleur.

Il s'arrêta et il sentit les ongles de sa douce lui lacérer le dos.

-Je t'aime, Hermione!

La jeune femme laissa une larme coulé et il s'empressa de la faire disparaître du pouce.

Puis Hermione lui chuchota de continuer, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur et douceur.

Il alla et vint quelques fois en elle avant de finalement l'entendre jouir et la rejoindre sous peu.

Il s'écroula sur elle et se décala sur le côté avant de les recouvrit de l'édredon que Mrs Weasley leur avait fait pour Noël.

-Je t'aime à la folie, Harry… Articula la brune en allant se blottir contre le torse de son bel amant.

-Je t'aime tellement… Lui chuchota-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux de manière affectueuse.

_Au lendemain_

Au lendemain, Harry découvrit une Hermione enroulée dans un plaid rouge, assise à la table, un crayon à la main, à griffonner dans son calepin.

Intrigué, Harry se dégagea des couvertures, attrapa son boxer et alla l'a rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis, il vit ce que son Hermione dessinait…

-Mon portrait…

_Effectivement, Hermione dessinait les moments les plus marquants de sa vie. Des plus tristes et des plus heureux…Et celui-là, fut marqué dans la pierre. Parce que la première fois d'une jeune femme est gravée pour toujours… _

* * *

_ **Et puis? Comment vous avez trouvez cette OS? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?**_


End file.
